Dont speak
by hyan-hye
Summary: i'm really wierd on doing some pairings around here but i decided to create a story about Anko X Yoshikawa and the usual Kikuchi X Kanzaki...
1. this night

Don't speak  
  
Sorry for some wrong grammar, or maybe all of them were wrong grammar. I'm not good in English you know... enjoy :-)  
  
Note: I don't own GTO, it simply means everything here came out to be false, I just created such story... again I "don't" own them....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oi! Oi! Oi! All of you get yourself inside the bus, few moments now we will start the touring for our official field trip." Onizuka shouted loudly  
  
Everyone heard it of course, so they all ride inside the bus. They were about to go to an unidentified place where a nice hotel can be found, that's why they decided to stay there even just for one night, Onizuka told them to arrange themselves among the rooms. Yoshikawa just stayed in one of the room, waiting for someone to join him when Anko's group doesn't have any room to stay, Yoshikawa's room is their only choice. They headed there, there were only 3 beds meaning it's either one will sleep on the floor or one will share its bed. Since Yoshikawa is a gentleman he decided to sleep on the floor and let Anko take his bed that night Anko can't sleep well, each time she opened her eyes and look everywhere. When she just gave a glance to her two friends who were standing beside her, then she asked,  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"Anko we just want to go outside and walk somewhere down there, we wouldn't be back till morning"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Anko Uehara agreed to her friends. They already left the room.  
  
Inside this room is only me and that Yoshikawa, I'm afraid, I need to ask him if....  
  
"Umm... Yoshikawa... why don't you transfer here on my pal's bed?"  
  
"is it alright?" Yoshikawa asked  
  
"Yes, they won't be back till morning"  
  
So Yoshikawa went up and sleep there. After a while Uehara stood up and stepped near Yoshikawa, she stared at him for too long that Yoshikawa noticed it  
  
"What are you staring at?" Yoshikawa asked  
  
"I'm afraid, I heard some noise outside the widow"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M JUST FOOLING AROUND!!!" she shouted  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you angry, if you want you can sleep here with me. That's if it's okay with you?"  
  
"Still, I got no choice, to sleep with you or die in fear... umm... I'll sleep with you"  
  
Since the bed is somehow big Yoshikawa moved as Anko sleep besides him. Both facing the other direction and they're far from each other. The Anko whispered,  
  
"So cold..." Then she suddenly felt someone holding her tight, embracing her from her back. She turned around, facing the other direction and saw Yoshikawa. Then he said,  
  
"I'll keep you warm..."  
  
"Is this really Yoshikawa? He's different from the man I was always bullying, he's so nice that all this bruises I cause his body... he didn't mind them"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why aren't you fighting back when we bully you?"  
  
"It's just that I don't want to see you hurt that's all?"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Simply... because I... I like you that's why."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was afraid that you might hate me more than you do."  
  
"...."  
  
Then Yoshikawa made a sudden movement, he whispered to Anko's ears  
  
"I hope you don't mind"  
  
He looked straightly into her eyes and kissed her, she didn't react so far, and she's just surprised...he embraced her tightly again and they sleep together. Later that morning Anko's friend entered the room and found Anko and Yoshikawa sleeping together, her other friend grab her y the hand and let Anko sit up. Then her friend asked,  
  
"What the heck happened around here?"  
  
"Nothing important, Oi, Yoshikawa-kun, wake up! It's already morning"  
  
"Anko, what's with the '-kun' at the end?" her friend asked again  
  
Uehara didn't mind this much she bent over Yoshikawa and kissed him, then said  
  
"We're going now Yoshikawa-kun, if you don't mind we'll go out now I'll just wait for you outside"  
  
Anko stood up, took a bath, put on her dress then went outside... then whispered to her friends  
  
"he's mine now..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
Okay... enough of the stupid-ness I had in mind, at least I finished the story, right....if you don't like it then hate it... he...he... hey don't forget R&R... please... ^_^ 


	2. the bathroom

"The bathroom"  
  
Hey! Another chapter... that's nice... umm... okay lets continue where we stopped...  
  
"Disclaimer: I don't own GTO, so don't come to me to say my story is stupid and not according to the original GTO. Of course it's not, that's the reason why it's called a fan fiction... just enjoy...^_^ "  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Stand."  
  
"Greet"  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei"  
  
"Sit"  
  
This is how they start their class everyday, and today its homeroom time... otherwise known as 'adviser's teaching' since you'll spent the whole period with your one and only adviser. This is the day after the field trip, everyone looks tired after those activities they've done yesterday. With Uehara smiling while looking at Yoshikawa, Kanzaki wondered what's happening. She stood up and sits beside Kikuchi and ask  
  
"Look at Uehara, what's with her?"  
  
"Maybe she got a crush..." Kikuchi answered as he turned his face to Uehara  
  
"On YOSHIKAWA!" Kanzaki said with her voice a little higher  
  
"Ssssshhhh... I don't know... you want to find out?"  
  
"Hai." She said as she nod her head  
  
"So do I, let's see what'll happen later at recess time."  
  
"I'm counting on you" Kanzaki said while standing up ready to return to her seat  
  
"Really? When did you start counting on me?" he murmured  
  
Kanzaki then bent and whispered to his ears...  
  
"...from the beginning"  
  
She left Kikuchi a little confused and returned to her proper seat.  
  
"rrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg!!!!!!!!!" that's the bell... recess time...  
  
Kanzaki and Kikuchi meet up in a place, where no one would expect to see them together, the CR.  
  
"Why do you think they're going here?" Kanzaki asked Kikuchi once again  
  
"I heard it from Murai and Yoshikawa"  
  
They waited for 5 minutes then, here they come. Good timing, there are no people around. Yoshikawa and Uehara were holding each others hand. They stopped excatly where the two were hiding. They starded to talk a little...  
  
"Umm... Uehara can we... uhh... well..." Yoshikawa started  
  
"What?" Uehara said calmly as she gaze at Yoshikawa's eyes  
  
"Since those things happened last night can we at least step up a little about our friendship..."  
  
"Huh? Like how?"  
  
"Let's call each other by the name, can we?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And also..." he added  
  
"Though I'm not that manly, I'm not good at any sports, my grades were not that high, I don't have that much appeal, but still I want to be... or can I be your boyfriend?" he said with his head bowed and nervous  
  
As what Kanzaki and Kikuchi expected, Uehara might have dump Yoshikawa but things broke up when they heard those words spoken...  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yoshikawa looked at her and said  
  
"I've never been this happy before"  
  
He embraces Uehara they whispered  
  
"Anko..."  
  
Somebody came and broke the silence, Yoshikawa and Uehara were surprised that they parted each other immediately  
  
"Oi, why did you start this drama without me?"  
  
"Se...se...sensei!" the two of them shouted at him  
  
"And also those two were spying on you!"  
  
They turned their heads and found Kanzaki and Kukichi  
  
"What the heck are you doing there?" Uehara said  
  
"ehhe... nothing, actually nothing" Kanzaki said  
  
"really?" Yoshikawa stared at them while saying those words  
  
"yeah!" Kikuchi interrupted  
  
He looked at Kanzaki then to Yoshikawa, then to Uehara, then to Onizuka  
  
"Well, Yoshikawa, Uehara... since tomorrow is holiday, you know weekend, can we have a double date?"  
  
"You're DATING with WHOM?" Kanzaki said pointing Kikuchi  
  
"Don't be angry... Darling" he said "DARLING!!!" Onizuka, Yoshikawa, and Uehara shouted  
  
"Now you ruined it all, darling" Kanzaki said  
  
"You have a confession to make, right?" Onizuka said  
  
"Actually, Kanzaki and I had been together since childhood, we've done what we really have to do..."  
  
"So, were you coming with us?" Kanzaki asked Yoshikawa and Uehara  
  
"Umm..." the two of them nodded their head meaning of approval...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
What do you think will happen tomorrow? Will their date be a success? Or will Onizuka ruined it up?  
  
Finished... at last one chapter accomplished again, did you like it or hate it... please put a review on it before leaving...  
  
^_~ thanks for reading!!! 


	3. today

Today  
  
Haji mete minna-san! It took me so long to come out with this one, I really spent nights and days alone just to think what should happen, but thanks to you guys, thanks for your supports and encouragement, that gave me the strength to continue doing this fic...  
  
Yeah, I'll stop wasting time already and continue working  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ *ring ring*  
  
"I'll answer the phone... hello? Ah! Noburu, what time are we going to..."  
  
"Let's see... Anko, is it alright if its 9:00am to 8:00pm?"  
  
"Huh? But that's too long"  
  
"It's alright, we don't have classes tomorrow..."  
  
"Umm... I think... okay, I'll go"  
  
"Met you at the amusement park near Kikuchi's house"  
  
"Yeah... so got to go now. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
This is how the conversation of Uehara and Yoshikawa goes through the telephone line... after a moment they met each other at the park, there you can find the three (Kikuchi, Kanzaki and Yoshikawa) waiting for her,  
  
"Sorry I'm late" Uehara said  
  
"That's all right, you're just late for 15 minutes." Kanzaki answered  
  
"So, where are we supposed to go first?" Yoshikawa asked  
  
"Let's go see a movie first, then to a restaurant, then at a carnival... you know rides, souvenirs, and other stuffs... what do say?" Kikuchi suggested  
  
They all nod to show that they agreed to what he just said. They watch a movie, not the boring one but the type of movie most of us liked... a horror movie... every guy knows that this kind of movie is the best to watch especially when you are with that someone you like most. As they watch this movie  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" as the speakers sound...  
  
Screaming as the two girls go, sitting position from the left to the right; Kanzaki, Kikuchi, Yoshikawa, Uehara Uehara falls at Yoshikawa's side as she screams, while Kanzaki yeah, I remember she doesn't fear anything except death, well, just for excitement and fill-effects, she hugged Kikuchi as usual  
  
"I told you this will work as we planned" Kikuchi whispered to Yoshikawa  
  
After the movie, they went to a restaurant, they sat facing their partner Yoshikawa, Uehara & Kikuchi, Kanzaki, they were laughing and talking when suddenly Kanzaki stood up and told Uehara something, then she left. Kikuchi was wondering what happened so, he followed her, he found out that she was talking to somebody who is tall and blonde you know who is he  
  
"Onizuka, what the heck are you doing here?" Kanzaki shouted  
  
"I just wanted to watch... that's all" Onizuka answered  
  
*hides the video camera*  
  
"And what's that?" She pointed at Onizuka's back  
  
"Oh, It's nothing"  
  
*grabs the camera*  
  
"As I expected."  
  
Kanzaki pulled out the tape and put it in her pocket turn her back and said  
  
"It's not the right time for you to butt-in, and you'll see nothing that's interesting around here"  
  
"But I don't want to leave..." Onizuka begged  
  
"If you really don't want to leave then give me that camera"  
  
Onizuka gave it, she put the tape again inside of it then  
  
"Hold it and focus the lens on me, and press record"  
  
"There, done" Onizuka said  
  
Then Kanzaki shouted  
  
"Ahhhhh!!! A pervert!"  
  
Then some bodyguards came and arrested Onizuka  
  
"What did I do?" he asked  
  
"Violation of the rules; abusing human rites...ruining such privacy" the guard said  
  
Then they took him away, after doing so, Kanzaki returned to their table then Kikuchi said  
  
"Nice job"  
  
"Huh?" the reaction of the rest  
  
*wink*  
  
"Okay, I get it...serves him right" Kanzaki answered  
  
Eating is always the best when your having a date, but what comes after that, of course the carnival, how can I forget about this one, back to the story they enjoyed being together. Each one of them bought a souvenir that they can keep as remembrance. They had fun. After 8:00pm they meet each other at the same amusement park again, Yoshikawa and Uehara left already that makes the two Kikuchi and Kanzaki alone, Kikuchi take step as he was about to leave, Kanzaki hold his hand and said  
  
"Don't leave, I wanted to tell you something... I hope you'll stay, even for a while"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can we... sit on that bench"  
  
They sat on the bench, under a cherry-tree and exactly it is the season that cherry blossoms will fall to the ground...  
  
"I'm tired of pretending like this" Kanzaki started "aren't you?"  
  
"No, of course not...I accepted this so... I'll do it without complain"  
  
Kikuchi said, as he looked upward blankly. Kanzaki hold his hand again then whispered  
  
"You're tired. Right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You are."  
  
"I'm not"  
  
She put her arms around Kikuchi's waist then her head on his chest  
  
"Can I rest here, for awhile?" she asked  
  
"Sure." He answered  
  
In Kikuchi's mind  
  
'Umm... yeah, I'm tired of pretending, can't we at least make this real, I felt like living a lie...why did you choose me? Why not Onizuka? Why not Murai? Why not the others? I know they can pretend too...'  
  
In Kanzaki's mind  
  
'I wanted time to stop, I wanted to stay like this forever. With the person I love most... with him... hhhuuhhhh.... Maybe he thought I was really pretending, like hugging him, holding his hands, calling him sweet names... maybe that's what he is thinking, that I was faking, why do you think I would lie to myself...'  
  
"Kanzaki?" Kikuchi spoke  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'll be with you all time, If you wish to"  
  
"Thanks" Kanzaki hugged him tighter  
  
"Can you company me to my house?" Kanzaki asked  
  
He stood up then speaks  
  
"Let's go now..."  
  
They walked together and when they reached Kanzaki's house,  
  
"Thanks Kikuchi"  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Then they bid goodbye...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yehey! Finished at last, I thought I'll never make it... hey I just want to ask... Did you get what does 'this' in the story means? In the Kanzaki/Kikuchi part I not... that's alright, I'll tell you what it means next chapter, thanks for reading, and please leave a review or just a message before leaving... thanks for reading... ^_~ 


	4. chatroom

Ahhhh! At last I finished my chapter four… thanks to all my reviewers… I'll leave all replies at the end of this chapter.

**Title:** Don't speak (chapter four)

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own GTO…mIRC is not mine too…

* * *

Kanzaki's POV

* * *

As I woke up, I noticed… it's already Sunday. What will I have to do to make Onizuka-sensei's day unforgettable for tomorrow? Err… need to think… 

"Aha! I know what to do!"

She then sit in front of her computer, press the 'power' button, click on the connection and open the window explorer of the internet.

"Now where can I find such things! I'll just log in a chat room and ask somebody"

"Okay, what chat room shall I enter? It should have male chatters…err… but where…. Here… found one!"

* * *

**Screen name:** kUruMi (okei, I know chatters or anyone shouldn't give out personal info online… just let this one slip…) 

mIRC

**kUruMi:** yapoo!

**knzkrm:** hey!

**kUruMi:** can I ask you somethin'

**knzkrm:** sure

**kUruMi:** if you don't mind…

**knzkrm:** continue

**kUruMi:** where can I find cute pictures of girls online?

**knzkrm:** I'll send you the link later, okay?

**kUruMi:** okieeeeessssss……. Thanks…..

reyminto has joined #CyberChat

guest1987 has joined #CyberChat

sweetguy has left #CyberChat

**knzkrm:** umm… kUruMi…

**kUruMi:** yeh?

**knzkrm:** what're you going to do with the pics?

**kUruMi:** for embarrassing a favorite teacher of mine.

**knzkrm:** onizuka?

**kUruMi:** do I know you?

**knzkrm:** kindda.

**kUruMi:** -.-?

knzkrm is now known as kikuchi

**kUruMi:** kikuchi?

**kikuchi:** hai!... umm… I got here a pic…I'll just scan it, then I'll send it to you

**kUruMi:** sure

**kikuchi:** sorry if she's a little bit too young for Onizuka…

**kikuchi:** I'm sending it… now

(file received)

opening...

"but this is… this is me when I was young…"

**kUruMi:** how did you….

**kikuchi:** you gave it to me before you left when we were elementary student

**kUruMi:** so… you kept it…

**kikuchi:** sure… why not…

**kUruMi:** ………..tnx…………..

**kikuchi:**

**kUruMi:** uhh… I want to tell ya something….

**kUruMi:** something important

kikuchihas quit IRC(Quit: Disconnected)

kUruMi has left#CyberChat

'this is totally weird. He got my pic… I was just 12 back then… yet he kept it…but why? Is he somehow… no, he can't…maybe he does…no, its impossible….'

* * *

Kikuchi's POV

* * *

'What! What is it that she wanted to tell me? Hell! I got disconnected!' 

Connecting...

**Screen name:** knzkrm

**knzkrm:** kUruMi

**knzkrm:** kUruMi!

**knzkrm:** shoot!

Disconnecting...

'I need to call her… now! But...but…. oh never mind…. I'll just have to ask it to her myself tomorrow…'

to be continued...

* * *

Here are the replies to those who reviewed my work: 

_Cattleya Glory_ – thanks for support and the corrections you pointed out… Wahaha! I'm so sorry 'because I'm really weak in English and grammar. And I could say its alright for them to call each other 'darling'… some in our school call each other 'my love', 'sweetie' and stuffs like that. Thanks again.

_Kuroichibi _– thanks for being so nice… and I'm really trying hard to improve my English.

_gnondpom-le-nain_ – like what you just said, I wont stop writing until the story is finished ,

_kairi21_ – yes I know they're kindda OOC…. But still thanks for reviewing on this fic…

_sayu_ – I'm so happy to hear that from you… thanks!

_Rei Aizuki_ – woah! Among all the people I've known you're different… hope you didn't hit on something when you fainted… I'm happy you liked it.

_Ria jet_ – wahehe… I'm flattered about what you just said… thank you!

_Allence of the Weed_ – I'm sorry if I made Yoshikawa OOC… I just hate it that he's shy and all that… so I changed it…. , thanks for reviewing.

_Leon Nasagawa_ – Wahehe! I made them go together easily… I hate how they just act towards each other… he he… , thanks for reviewing….

_Cleo _– thanks for reading and reviewing… ,

_Sephirothieo1_ – I was alarmed when you emailed me… thanks to you… I updated another chapter…

* * *

So that's all… , 

Umm… like what I usually say "I'm not good in English and grammar so forgive me if my grammar is annoying"… sorry if the chapter is so short… this is all I can think of right now….I changed my name from hidden-golden-eyes to von-of-chaos (he's my idol when it comes to writing fanfics of saiyuki)…

Thanks for reading… no flames please…oh please….


	5. explanation

**Disclaimer**: not mine. 

_Chapter 5: Explanation_

* * *

_Recess time... again..._

Kikuchi didn't get enough sleep last night, thinking about that 'important something' Kanzaki wanted to tell him; _'Today, I'll ask her... Today, I'll make sure I...'_

"Hi Kikuchi!"

"Oh, hey Kanzaki!"

"Problems? Let me help you." She pulled out a chair and sit next to Kikuchi

"Not really... umm, about last night," he started

"Oh... I'll tell you something important, but after that you have to tell me the reason why you kept my picture okay?"

"Sure"

She smiled at him as she continued speaking "It's off."

"Off?" he whispered

"Years ago, I asked you to stay by myside, to act as if you like me, to pretend that you're my boyfriend and I, your girlfriend...and now I..."

"You found your true love then?"

"I guess. Before, I wanted you to fake it, be my boyfriend, a perfect alibi for me not to date anyone, to keep those annoying boys away. But that was way before we entered high school. You promised that you will keep your words and do what I say, but in exchange I have to tell you everything about me, and that you will be the first one to know if I happen to fall in love with someone, period."

"I'm afraid you forgot some details," Kikuchi looked at her seriously "the important part."

"We agreed that we would stop all of this if I found the person I truly love." She smiled again and said "Now it's your turn to explain."

"Explain?"

"About the picture..."

"Why I kept it?"

"Yeah"

"The reason is simple, because the girl in that picture..."

"Who happens to be me..."

"Yes... well... umm look..." Nervously he turned to her "I accepted that deal in the first place because I wanted to be close to you..."

"You're... saying... that you, and I and the deal and..." She's so surprised that she can't even form a sentence anymore

"I like you, you see... and..."

"Why didn't you tell me before then?"

"I was scared."

"You, scared?" she joked to lighten up the mood

"Sure, I don't want you to feel awkward."

"Thanks for thinking about me, but I also wanted you to know... that you're the reason why I made that deal with you..."

"You mean to say..."

"Yep." Standing up, Kanzaki looked at him before leaving the room.

* * *

**_TBC_**

hige: that's it chapter 5, sorry if its soooooo short, i'll make chapter 6 longer... review please and again... no flames please...


End file.
